


"I'm fine"

by Arlothia



Series: Whumpmas in July 2020 [9]
Category: Mad Dog (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, ESPECIALLY when the two aren't blood related!!, Gen, Hidden Injury, Hurt/Comfort, I swear that word kills me every time, Mugging, Passing Out, Whump, Whumpmas in July, and lots of it!!, cut, h/c, stabbed, these are a few of my favorite things..., unknown injury, warning! Use of 'hyung'!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlothia/pseuds/Arlothia
Summary: "Kim Min Joon sighed. He was used to being in danger while on a job, but being mugged after a long day of catching bad guys? That just seemed rude."
Series: Whumpmas in July 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853929
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	"I'm fine"

“Give me your wallet!”

Kim Min Joon stopped in his tracks, hand still in his pocket from where he’d been reaching for his keys. Through the reflection in his car window, he saw the light of the streetlamp glint off of the blade of a knife.

“Come on, man, give it to me! Now!”

Kim Min Joon sighed. He was used to being in danger while on a job, but being mugged after a long day of catching bad guys? That just seemed rude.

He turned, taking his hand out of his pocket, keys dangling from his fingers, and extending them out to either side. The man wore a hoodie, the same light that highlighted the knife obscuring his face in shadow. 

“You don’t want to do this. I don’t carry a lot of cash and I’ll just cancel my credit cards.”

The thug took a step closer, knife still poised.

“But this is your ride, right? So why don’t you give me the keys, huh?”

Kim Min Joon sighed. He really didn’t have time for this.

“I’ll just report it stolen and you’ll be caught within five blocks. Just stop before you make your life worse, alright?”

The man rushed Kim Min Joon then, pinning him to the car, the blade pressed against his throat. His face was still hidden by the shadow of his hood. “Maybe you don’t realize who’s in charge of this situation right now. So how about _you_ stop before you make your _own_ life worse.”

Kim Min Joon felt the cold edge of the knife tickle his throat, some of the cockiness leaving him. “Alright, alright,” he relented. “You want these keys?” He jangled them a bit, drawing the man’s attention. “Take them.” He tossed the keys to the side. 

As the mugger turned slightly to track where the keys landed, the knife pulled away from Kim Min Joon’s throat. Taking his chance, he grabbed the man’s arm, trying to twist the weapon out of his hand, just like Cheetah had taught him. But the thug’s grip was too strong. 

The hooded man whipped around and swung his free hand to box Kim Min Joon’s ear. Kim Min Joon raised an arm to block it, but that allowed the thug to rip his other arm free from Kim Min Joon’s grip and punch him in the side.

All the air exploded out of Kim Min Joon’s lungs and he doubled over, the thug and the car the only things keeping him upright. But suddenly the thug wasn’t there anymore.

Kim Min Joon saw a blur of motion as someone tall dragged the man off of him, but he couldn’t focus on that. He had to get his breath back, had to stop his head from spinning. 

Leaning heavily on his car, he cradled his left arm to his side, sure that something had been bruised, if not broken. He took a few deep breaths - at least as deep as he could manage - and finally looked up to see the confrontation that was happening in the middle of the street.

The mugger was poised, almost feral, with his feet spread wide and his hands ready, knife still gripped in his right, as he faced off against the large man standing in front of him.

It was Choi Kang Woo.

Kim Min Joon blinked. When had he come out of the office?

The thug charged Kang Woo, but he dogged to the side, grabbing the smaller man around his chest, pinning his arms. The momentum spun them both around, but Kang Woo didn’t let go, even as the thug struggled against his grip.

There was a cry of pain and suddenly the thug was sprawling on the ground. But the sound hadn’t come from him.

As the thug started to get up, Kim Min Joon watched as Kang Woo staggered, struggling to stand as he clutched his thigh, blood dribbling over his fingers.

Kim Min Joon’s eyes went wide, breath caught in his chest. He couldn’t even cry out a warning as the thug stood. He was bracing himself to push off of the car, intent on stopping the man before he attacked Kang Woo, but his side pulled painfully and it was all he could do to keep standing himself.

The thug took a step forward and finally Kim Min Joon found his voice.

“Hyung!!”

A rush of movement. Bloody knife raised. Frantic heartbeats pounding in Kim Min Joon’s head, drowning out all other sounds. Even the sound of Kang Woo’s fist connecting with the thug’s jaw, sending him sprawling to the street again. But this time he didn’t get back up.

Kim Min Joon sagged against the car, grateful for the support. He released the breath he’d been holding.

“Are you alright?” he asked as Kang Woo started limping gingerly towards him.

Panting, the taller man nodded, wincing a bit as he put some weight on his injured right leg.

“I’m fine,” he said. “The cut’s not that deep. Might not even need stitches.” Kim Min Joon suspected that was a lie. He could see how the blood still flowed over Kang Woo’s fingers. "What about you? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Kim Min Joon stood up a little straighter as if to prove his point, smirking slightly to hide his wince of pain. “Here, let me grab my keys and I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

Kang Woo waved his hand. “Don’t bother. Just help get me back inside and I can patch myself up.”

Kim Min Joon huffed a sigh and finally pushed himself off the car, taking a step towards his discarded keys. He was about to make a snide remark concerning the older man’s bravado, but suddenly his head was spinning and he reached out blindly for something to support him.

Kang Woo was by his side in an instant, deceptively fast for a man with an injured leg. He grabbed Kim Min Joon’s outstretched arm, struggling to keep himself standing even as he acted as a crutch for the younger man.

“Kim Min Joon?” Kang Woo’s face was full of concern.

Kim Min Joon blinked several times and shook his head.

“Fine. I’m fine. Probably just a bruised rib…”

Kang Woo looked down at Kim Min Joon’s left side and his face immediately paled.

“You’re bleeding,” was all he managed to say.

Kim Min Joon’s brows furrowed. Raising his left hand, he saw it was slick with blood.

But…he’d only been punched, hadn’t he? No. That had been the hand with the knife that had driven itself into his side. He’d been stabbed.

Kim Min Joon started to shake, his breaths coming shallow and fast, and his legs turned to jelly beneath him. He sunk against Kang Woo.

“Kim Min Joon? Min Joon-ah!”

Despite his best efforts, Kang Woo couldn’t keep them both upright. All he could do was try and make their fall as controlled as possible as they went crashing to the unforgiving asphalt. Even so, his leg exploded with pain at the sudden abuse and he couldn’t help the strangled groan that escaped through his clenched teeth.

He lowered Kim Min Joon to the ground as gently as he could, quickly finding the source of all the bleeding and pressing his hands against it. His concern only grew as that didn’t illicit a single sound from the injured man.

Looking at Kim Min Joon’s face, he saw that the younger man was still conscious, but barely. His mouth hung open slightly, chest hitching with each little breath he took, and his eyes were starting to glaze over as his eyelids drooped lower and lower…

“Hey. Hey! Kim Min Joon! Stay awake, alright? Stay awake!!”

Kim Min Joon’s eyes slid shut, hid body going limp.

“NO! Come on, stay with me!”

His hands shaking, Kang Woo grabbed his cellphone out of his jacket. He all but dropped it on the ground, dialing 119 and putting it on speaker before ripping his jacket off and bundling it up against Kim Min Joon’s side.

“I need an ambulance! My friend’s been stabbed!” he shouted as soon as the call connected, not even waiting for the operator to speak. His voice shook as he gave the address and then immediately turned his attention back to Kim Min Joon, tears dripping from his nose and chin.

“Stay with me, Min Joon-ah. Help is coming. Just stay with me…”

He heard the wail of sirens in the distance, but his eyes never left the unconscious man, gaze intent on watching his chest rise and fall almost imperceptibly, but it was enough. It was enough to ensure Kang Woo that Kim Min Joon was still alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the fic on tumblr where it gives more tags as well:  
> https://viva-la-whump.tumblr.com/post/624828098496610304


End file.
